


From No Where There Came A Goodbye

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Lost Love, My own original work, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved you, you loved me. </p><p>Then something changed....</p>
            </blockquote>





	From No Where There Came A Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an original story I wrote the other day. Enjoy :)

You. That's all I could see. You and your smile. Your hand in mine. The laughter that spills over the edges. And the hard times that make way for better ones. 

3 a.m, sat on the roof looking at the stars talking about life and our passions. Your eyes fixed on me as I spin off a tale about what lights up my heart and what makes me scared. Gently you reach out and hold my face and kiss me. 

Then it all goes from there.

Days spent together exploring each other's hearts and minds. Falling deeper and deeper into love, that we didn't care what the damage would be. Didn't care how far the glass shards would scatter if you dropped my heart suddenly. 

That day came though. Creeped up on us. 

The day where morning coffee tasted bitter. The good bye's seemed like a chore. You held my hand a little looser...

The "I love you" seemed hollow.

We cried. You held me close again for what I thought was the last time and left...Walked away. Leaving me to cut my hands on the broken pieces of my heart. 

Alone.

Until today. When you sit across from me, coffee mug in hand and it makes me think. As you apologise and make me laugh I wonder. Do I want you again? Our late night talks and long walks. Passionate kissing and thoughts so deep. Do I trust you not to run when you catch yourself on my jagged edges? 

Do I still love you? 

In a surge my heart swells at the thought and I live in it for a moment. Let it come back again. Then I look you in the eye and say.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't love you like I did." 

And it kills me...but it's true.


End file.
